


I Carry the Burden of the Whole World on My Back

by AbandonShip



Series: The Adventures of Derek the Turtle [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Injury, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Dirty Thoughts & Jokes, Fluffy and Humor, Humor, Language, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Derek the turtle, POV First Person, Sexual Humor, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spin-Off Series, Unresolved Emotional and Sexual Tension, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in a cage isn’t always easy but it helps when I get to watch two hot dudes fuck like bunnies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Carry the Burden of the Whole World on My Back

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sterek Week!
> 
> This is a spin-off series of The Summer Pact (also by me). So read that one first please! It'll make SO much more sense.  
> Here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/879655/chapters/1692238
> 
> This is from Derek the turtle's POV. There will hopefully be more parts to come! I'm working on five other fics right now. They all happen to be very long. One of them is almost 50 pages so far. I'm not sure when any these will be done. I apologize for that. So hang in there please!
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy! :)

Life in a cage isn’t always easy but it helps when I get to watch two hot dudes fuck like bunnies. No seriously, they are bunnies. They snuggle…a lot. I don’t think it’s healthy. They’re clingy bastards. But how would I know? I’m just a turtle inside a cage. Who knows what it’s like to be a human…or part wolf? And who knows what the fuck else my owner’s friends are. All I know is that they’ll be good looking for a moment, and then their faces will turn into scary yet really sexy creatures of the night. I’ve seen with it with my own little turtle eyes.

There wasn’t much I could do for anyone, you know, since I’m only a tortoise. Baby, it would be a totally different story if I had fingers and toes. It’s really fucking annoying how much people refer to me as a turtle - so much in fact that I’ve caught onto it. You see, there’s a huge difference between tortoises and turtles. Tortoises live on land while turtles mostly live in water. I just wanted to clear that up that shit up with you folks. Humans can be so damn stupid sometimes.

Where do I begin? Ah yes. It all starts on a late Monday afternoon. Stiles takes me out of my cage and into the backyard. He lies out on his stomach, his arms folded under his chin, and his legs curled up in the air. He watches me explore the literal forest of grass.

“Man, how do I play with a turtle?” Stiles asks aloud. I look into his eyes, never moving an inch. “Hmm…Ooh! Wait! How about fetch?”

 _I’m not a dog._ I wish I could say.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back!” A moment or two later, the kid returns with a stick he found somewhere. “Ready?” I look up at him like a complete and utter dumbass. “Go long buddy!” He throws the stick across the lawn, expecting me to go after it. “Go get it!” He encourages. I stay where I am, perfectly content with doing absolutely nothing. “Come on, buddy! You can do it.”

Instead of chasing after it, I notice a piece of grass in front of me. It’s near my height, green and tasty looking. I barely have to move my head to chomp down on it. I manage to eat some of the tip off just before Stiles decides to get all up in my space. _What the fuck, man. Not cool._ I think to myself. _Can’t you see I’m trying to eat whatever this green shit all around us is?_

“Let’s try this again.” Stiles sighs. He picks up the stick, waves it in front of my face for me to “see,” and throws it again.

I don’t go after it.

After knowing Stiles for a few months, I’m surprised he gives up so easily. The kid never gives up. Like ever.

From that day on, he takes me outside. He’ll sit down in the grass, reading a book, or be on his laptop. He seems to research things…a lot for that teen monster squad he’s got going on there. Sometimes, he’ll just sit there with me, and talk to me about everything, and by everything, I mean _everything_.

One Friday afternoon, at golden hour, we sit in the same spot we usually do. He’s reading an ancient book he’s brought home with him. It’s humongous - at least three or four inches thick. It probably weighs a ton. He sits with his legs curled underneath him, the book in his lap. I’m in the grass, taking my sweet ass time to circle around him slowly. Woods stand tall in the back of the clearing. Stiles doesn’t have a fence in his backyard so it’s pretty easy to just basically, well, trespass on the Stilinski property. You think they would because his dad’s the Sheriff.

A broody man with a scruffy beard comes out of the woods and onto our territory. For a brief moment, I flee to the inside of my shell before realizing Stiles isn’t able to hide in here with me. I’m not going to leave him behind to get slaughtered. I ease out my out of my shell and see the creeper standing at the edge of the woods, staring at Stiles. Stiles sits with his back turned, unaware that he’s there. His hands are buried deep in the pockets of his leather jacket, his legs spread apart in a V. He takes note of my presence, and then his eyes linger back to Stiles. Scruffy’s got this hungry look on his face, like he’s watching his prey. At the same time, it looks like he’s trying to control himself. It’s pretty hot.

Suddenly I realize it’s the same guy who bought and gave me to Stiles. He means no harm. The guy silently stalks over to us. Scruffy hovers over the boy’s shoulder to see what he’s reading. Stiles glances over to check on me. He notices how focused I am on the figure behind him. He whirls his head around, and lets out a high-pitched yelp.

“Jesus Christ!” Stiles shouts. He takes a moment to slow his breathing, and steady his heartbeat. “Why do you always walk in on the most embarrassing moments?” Stiles glimpses over at me again.

“Like that one time I walked in on you touching-” Derek starts.

“OH MY GOD! STOP!” Stiles yells over him. Believe it or not, I was there for that. I’ve never laughed so hard in all my life. It’s too funny not to tell…

 

_The house is empty, the sheriff’s at work. I stir from my little turtle nap when Stiles gets home from school, tosses his backpack off in his bedroom corner, and slams the door behind him. I watch him fall back on the bed, exhausted from his long day. Then he starts going at it. Just a reminder that I’m sitting in my cage witnessing all of this._

_All of a sudden, Scruffy leaps in through the window to interrupt. Stiles has his eyes closed, fantasizing, and unaware that Derek’s there. “Ooh, Derek” Stiles moans breathlessly. “Derek” He repeats over and over again._

_“Stiles” Derek interrupts. Stiles recognizes the voice instantly. He tumbles out of the bed surprised, ashamed and embarrassed as hell. “I’ll come back later.” Derek says bluntly, and leaves. Call me crazy but I could’ve sworn I saw a smirk stretch across his face on his way out._

 

“Can’t you see I’m trying to research for your lazy ass?” Stiles sighs in frustration. “What do you even want anyways?”

“Nothing, I was just out running,” Derek shrugs innocently. “I just thought I’d say hi.” I can tell Stiles feels like shit from the look on his face. “I’ll come back when you’re not so busy.” He turns around, and starts to head back.

“Wait!” Stiles’ mouth works before his mind. “You can stay…I want you to stay.” The left corner of Derek’s lips curls up into a smile. He sits down in the grass and curls his legs underneath him, mimicking Stiles.

The werewolf reaches over to pick me up and hold me close to his chest. _The guy is fucking huge. I wonder how big his_ _dic-_ My thoughts get interrupted by the terrible sexual tension I detect between them.

“He’s gotten bigger.” Derek checks out my body.

 _Just like my dic-_ My thoughts get distracted when Derek strokes the top of my shell.

“Yeah” Stiles agrees. Both of them look down at me.

 _His hands though._ I press my lower half at the smooth surface of his skin, and start to grind against his palm.

Stiles does his best to hold back a laugh.

“Oh my God” Derek’s eyes widen. The asshole quickly sets me back down in the grass. The violated look on the wolf’s face makes the boy burst out in laughter.

“Sorry” Stiles apologizes for me, even though I’m not sorry at all.

“It’s fine,” Derek says. “It’s not your fault.”

 

Every minute that passes, I inch towards Derek because god damn I need me a piece of that. If Stiles isn’t going to have him than he’s all mine for the taking.

“I think Derek’s got the hots for you, Derek.” The human tells the werewolf.

I know he’s talking about me being attracted to Derek but I just pretend it’s the other way around. _Oh, I know he does._ I think to myself.

“A turtle being attracted to me?” Derek chuckles. “I don’t think so.”

_Oh, I think so._

“He’s tried to sex up your leg like five times now.” Stiles utters.

Derek checks the time on his phone, and looks up at the dark blue sky. The moon and stars are starting to come out.

“It’s getting late,” Derek declares. “You and Derek should go back inside.” It takes me a long moment to realize the wolf’s not talking in third person.

“Yeah” Stiles agrees, sounding a little disappointed. “See you at the next pack meeting, I guess.”

“Goodnight, Stiles”

“Night, Derek”

 _Fuck already._ I think to myself.

 

The week after Stiles returns home with a new cage. This one is completely see-through. Unlike the last one, Stiles can look up from his book or laptop, and check on me from across the room. It’s intentionally bigger than the last one. Probably because he knows how much I love to stagger around. I’m pretty picky when it comes to my freedom.

Stiles makes sure my water and food bowls are full.

 _So um, when is that hot friend of yours coming back?_ I wish I could ask. _It’s been a week now, and I’m afraid I can’t be away from him this long. It’s Derek, right? Same name as me? I’m never going to remember that._

Stiles strips off his clothes. I chow down on the pebbles in my food dish as I watch the party. I was never able to see things like this with my last cage. Seeing Stiles naked is going to be a great time for me. Sadly the party has to come to an end when he throws on his pajamas. He dives into bed, gets underneath the covers, and passes out within seconds.

I can’t seem to sleep tonight. An empty bladder always gets me to sleep fast, but even taking my regular dump in the corner doesn’t help. So I just let my eyes wander about the room.

After an hour or two, I see something stir outside the bedroom window. Silently, Derek opens the window and slides inside.

 _You came back to fuck Stiles right?_ I wish I could say. _You should get on that soon._

Derek notices my little eyes beaming at him from on top of the dresser. He does something Stiles and I would never expect him to do. He walks over to my cage and looks at down at me with a smile. _What the fuck? Since when do you smile?_ He sticks his hand in the cage and gently strokes the top of my shell. I wait for the right moment to pounce on his fingers and start grinding against them. He glowers in disgust, and immediately takes his hand out of the cage.

Derek walks over to the side of Stiles’ bed.

 _Fuck him, Derek._ I repeatedly chant.

Derek doesn’t. He sits down in the nearby chair and watches Stiles sleep soundly.

 

Derek comes over every night while Stiles is sleeping. Maybe to protect him from the creatures of the night. It’s when everyone is most vulnerable. He even comes over a couple times while the Sheriff is out at work, and Stiles is at school. He’ll walk over to my cage to check on me but won’t stick his hand in the cage. He knows better.

 

There’s no separating Scott and Stiles. On a daily basis I sit between them, watching them play cool ass video games. Scott is absolutely flawless. He’s always so loyal and supportive of Stiles. They balance each other out, not just as friends but as human beings. It’s almost like in an alternate universe they could trust each other enough to drive carefully while the other dances on top of a van.

“So why’d you name the turtle Derek again?” Scott asks.

“He looks just like him,” Stiles replies. “Don’t you think?”

Scott puts their game on pause to pick me up. He raises me at eye level to get a good look at me. Being close to such a gorgeous face makes my bladder uncontrollable.

“Yeah, I see it” Scott chuckles. His laughter comes to a stop after I accidentally start pissing on him. “Ugh, DUUUDE”

“OH GEEZ” Stiles exclaims. He reaches out to grab me but falters. He isn’t sure how to handle the situation because I’m still peeing and can’t seem to stop the endless river pouring out of me. “You can take a shower here,” Stiles offers. “And borrow a pair of my clothes.”

“Yeah, that would be cool,” Scott says. “Thanks, man” They wait till I’m completely empty before he hands me over to Stiles. Then he follows us upstairs.

“Get a little overexcited there, buddy?” Stiles jokes as he puts me back in my cage. _Yeah._ I want to say – because that’s exactly what happened.

 

Scott comes out of the bathroom, his hair wet from the shower. He’s clean and not full of tortoise pee anymore.

“Sorry about that” Stiles apologies because somebody’s got to for me.

“It’s fine” Scott shrugs it off like no big deal. They glance over at my cage and catch me staring at them. “I should probably get going” Scott says. “Later, Derek” He waves to me before Stiles leads him out of the house, and out to his motorcycle.

 

Either something terrible has happened or something terrible has happened…or Stiles is just at another pack meet. He isn’t home. Last night, I overheard him talking about some feral omega over the phone, and the recent murders that have been happening. Something terrible has probably happened. It’s Friday evening, and Stiles hasn’t come home from school yet. The sheriff’s just left for his night shift. Did I mention Stiles isn’t home? It’s terribly quiet with nobody home. I nearly shit myself when the bedroom door slams open.

A werewolf marches into the room, carrying a lifeless human in his arms. He carefully sets him down on the bed. If anyone else was present, Derek might try to hide his concern for Stiles more. No one except a tortoise is here to witness how scared he looks right now. My little turtle heart drops when I notice the blood pooling out of Stiles’ shirt. Derek tears open Stiles’ shirt, exposing a very naked torso. He’s covered in dirt, sweat and fresh bruises. Did I mention the large scratch marks on the center of his chest? Luckily, not deep enough for him to turn into a werewolf.

Derek raids the bathroom, quickly returning with a first-aid-kit and a rag. He wheels the desk chair over and sits down beside the bed. Stiles wakes up to the painful sting of Derek applying pressure to his chest. He winces and whimpers at the throbbing ache.

The werewolf reaches out to take the human’s hand in his grasp. Blackness swims up the wolf’s veins, taking his pain away. Stiles gapes open his mouth, and moans in relief, his eyelids heavy. Derek laces their fingers together, tightening his grip. Honest to God, it looks like something out of a porno.

_Jesus Christ, this is so pitiful. Please just fuck already._

“Derek,” Stiles slurs. “What’s going on?”

I get lost in the explanation the wolf gives him, too distracted by the looks they share. I’ve never seen something so tender between two human beings before, and compared to the random people I’ve seen making out at _Petco_ , their bond is incredible. Their eyes reveal all - two broken souls longing for each others affection. It’s not only delicate and gentle; it’s fragile, as if they could permanently break each other from rejecting the other. It makes me want to melt into a puddle of goo.

“Thank you” The human says softly. The wolf looks back at him with gentle eyes.

Derek leans in, and runs his hand through the back of Stiles’ hair. He hushes him. “You don’t need to thank me” Derek whispers. _Somebody kill me. Oh my God._ Derek’s hand comes around to caress his cheek, eventually slipping down to take hold the boy’s jaw, his thumb teasing Stiles’ lower lip. Honestly I have no idea how they just sit there for long - staring hungrily at each others lips, without making a move.

 

Scott and Stiles sit out in the grass. I roam around in between them, gracelessly urinating every time Scott makes eye contact with me. _Damn those eyes._

“Your turtle can’t control his bladder.” Scott remarks.

“He can too!” Stiles argues. “I swear to God, it’s only when you’re around.” He laughs. “I’ve read that dogs will do it as a sign of submission.”

_He’s right! He’s right! Stiles is right! Take me, Scott._

“That’s dogs though,” Scott replies. “Are turtles the same?”

“I’ve read that it’s…a defense mechanism,” Stiles says. “For when they’re scared”

_Are you fucking kidding me, Stiles? I’m not afraid of that cute little face over there. But what can I say? He really just gives me the hots._

“Do you think he’s scared of me?” Scott frowns.

“Nah,” Stiles replies, honestly. “I think he’s got major hots for you.”

_You took the words right out of my mouth, Stiles._

Scott laughs.

 

Stiles makes a stop at _Petco_ with me. This is the building I lived in when I was only a few months old. Stiles wheels a shopping cart out of the corner, and places my napping blanket on the bottom of the flip-up child seat. Then he puts me inside and I enjoy the ride. Stiles scans through his shopping list and rolls me into the reptile section.

“Hmm…turtle food…turtle food…turtle food,” Stiles mutters, browsing the shelves. “Ah! Turtle food!” He snatches it off the shelf and puts it in front of me to see. “This is the stuff you like, right?” He asks me.

 _Ugh, yeah like my fav._ I glance up at him in approval.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Stiles smirks. “That other stuff makes you shit like crazy.” He tosses the food container in the cart. I can’t deny it. It really does make me shit like crazy…so bad that it feels like someone dropped a nuclear bomb inside my ass.

“Ooooo…these look good.” He grabs a bag of turtle treats off the shelf, and adds it to the cart.

“Want to go look at the other turtles?” Stiles asks. Obviously I can’t reply. He turns around the corner and pulls up to the other cages.

“Wow, check out these aquatic ones,” He points them out to me.

Compared to me, they’re smaller and more colorful. They also have webbed toes that glide through the water. Three of them lie on top of the rock basking in the light. Tanning, as Stiles likes to call it. The other two swim around. Their faces hover inches away from the glass, staring deep into our souls. A separate tank rests below it but is full of females.

 _What the fuck you lookin’ at bud._ The smallest one barks at me. He sounds like he was born on the South side of Chicago.

 _I’m lookin’ at you motherfucker._ I snap back, imitating his accent. I try to show off my supremacy by sticking my head out of my shell as far and tall as I possibly can. A semi-larger turtle swims up next to him.

 _What’s going on here, Larry?_ He sounds like a dirty old man.

 _This pipsqueak is looking in our tank like he owns the place._ Larry complains.

 _Pipsqueak?_ I laugh at him. _Who you calling pipsqueak?_ The males go quiet. _Yeah, that’s right suck my reptilian dick._

Stiles seems to sense a weird tension in the air. He rolls over to the next cage. Below the male box turtle cage is the female enclosure. The two ladies are cracking dirty jokes with each other.

 _“Why doesn’t Santa have any children?”_ One asks.

 _“Why?”_ The other says.

 _“He only comes once a year!”_ She replies.

“Let’s look at some of your own species,” Stiles rolls over to the next enclosure.

He takes me out, and holds me close up to the lower female cage. He finds that I take no particular interest in any of them, so he raises me back up to the male enclosure. I scan through the crowd of male tortoises, not expecting to find anyone I dig either, up until I discover the most beautiful turtle I’ve ever seen. He’s the smallest out of the others, making him the runt. It breaks my heart to see him so lonely and sad looking.

I lift one of my turtle claws and scrap frantically at the glass in the direction of him, praying Stiles will get him for me. “Awe, do you want to take him home with us?” Stiles asks me. “We can do that.”

 

Stiles lies sprawled out on his stomach, propped up on his elbows. He watches me chase my new turtle around in the grass. There’s an age difference between us. I’m a little bit older than he is. He's the fastest turtle I’ve ever seen. I can barely keep up with him. He doesn’t seem as sad anymore now that he’s out of that stupid cage. In fact, he’s really hyperactive. He laughs and giggles when I chase him around. Sometimes he gets so excited that he pees.

“Got another turtle?” Derek appears out of nowhere. He approaches, and sits down in the grass beside Stiles.

“Yeah,” Stiles replies. “Thought Derek could use a friend.” Stiles opens his Russian tortoise book to the page he’s marked. “Get this - it says here to keep same-sex turtles separated because they get territorial. Especially the males. But these guys seem to be getting along really well.”

“It’s a boy then?” Derek asks.

“Yep,” Stiles replies. “Derek picked him out at the pet store when I took him. Haven’t decided a name for him yet either. I was thinking something badass like Caesar or Brutus…but he just looks so innocent - I wouldn’t be able to get away with it. And then I was thinking maybe Speedy or Speeder because he’s really hyper.”

“Hmm,” Derek looks down at us, thinking hard. “…How about Stiles?”

“Stiles the turtle,” Stiles chuckles at the sound of it. “I like that…Derek and Stiles”

“Me too” Derek tells him. They turn their heads to catch each others gaze.

The new turtle and I stop to witness the major unresolved sexual tension.

“ _Wow,”_ The new guy says to me. _“They’re really gay.”_

 _“Welcome to the club.”_ I say.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the titles will be based off of cultural depictions of the tortoise/turtle. There's going to be a lot of meaning behind all of them. They might reflect one or more characters, a relationship or a situation in the story. You interpret them. You decide.
> 
> Don't be afraid to ask me about the true meaning in the comments if you want to know. I'd be happy to! :)


End file.
